Developer console
The developer console is the command prompt-style tool window for changing server and client variables in-game without having to directly alter the config.cfg file manually. In essence, it allows the user to customize almost every aspect of the game. Developer consoles have been included in most PC video games as far back as "Doom" for example. The console allows a developer to debug or edit and test settings or activate alternate cfg files in Counter Strike's case. For instance, a server admin could edit the server variables while in-game instead of editing a config file and restarting the game. Another example is changing various client (player) side variables, or convars. A player can change his crosshair size and color, weapon sway, various graphical options not found in the options menu, and to connect to or remotely control a specific server. The console is also used to stop, start, record, and stop recording demo files for later use. Instances where console use is not recommended usually include large quantities of graphics and rate settings usually found in commercial .cfg files that would be daunting to input by hand. However, server admins and people with a server's RCON (remote control) password are able to abuse the server side commands for their benefit or to the players' (currently in the server) chagrin, depending on the admin modification or use. The console is also used by server admins to moderate gameplay, such as muting, kicking, or banning players who disrupt gameplay, or arbitrarily. Noted that not all commands can be used in multiplayer (such as godmode, noclip, notarget, give *) Console commands Not to be confused with Hacking or a third-party cheating device. Cheats Cheat commands can only be used in a locally hosted server or servers with sv_cheats set to 1'. Note that this will disable the ability to earn Achievements and the player's stats. *''sv_cheats 1: Activate cheats. **In 1.6 and Condition Zero, after activating the cheats, an admin must use the command changelevel mapname for the the cheats to work fully. In Deleted Scenes, this is done by reloading the mission. This is not required for the other games. *''impulse 101'': Gain full cash. **In Deleted Scenes, the player will be given an AK-47, AWP, MP5, Desert Eagle, Knife, all grenades, and the Nightvision goggles (without HUD icon). Bots Like the aforementioned cheats, only the admin can add or delete a bot. *'''bot_add: Add a bot to the server. *'bot_kill:' Kill all bots. *'bot_kick:' Kick a bot. Deleted Scenes The following cheats only work on Deleted Scenes: *'noclip': Players can fly and pass through walls in the map. *'notarget': Most enemies will not target you, making the game a lot easier. *'god': The player's health will not drop, but the armor will be damaged and the player's screen will still shake upon being shot in the head. *'give': Gain one specified weapon, depending on which code you put (see list below). NPCs spawn code Counter-Terrorists *Give monster_ct_swat (SEAL Team 6 and SWAT) *Give monster_ct_gsg9 (GSG-9) *Give monster_ct_sas (Special Air Service) *Give monster_ct_gign (GIGN) *Give monster_ct_spetsnaz (Spetsnaz) Terrorists *Give monster_t_urban (Midwest Militia) *Give monster_t_desert (Elite Crew) *Give monster_t_arctic (Arctic Avengers) **Impulse 76 (Glock-18 only) *Give monster_t_jungle (Guerilla Warfare) *Give monster_t_russian (Phoenix Connexion) *Give monster_t_asian (Yakuza) NPC's weapon To give a NPC a specific weapon, simply add "_*" (*=type weapon) behind the NPC's code. For example "give monster_ct_swat_assaultrifle", which gives the NPC a M4A1. If not added, the NPC will always spawn with a MP5. *_pistol (Glock-18 for the Terrorists and USP for the Counter-Terrorists) *_shotgun (XM1014) *_smg (TMP for the Terrorists and MAC-10 for the Counter-Terrorists) *_mp5 (MP5) *_assaultrifle (AK-47 for the Terrorists and Spetsnaz and M4A1 for the Counter-Terrorists) *_sniperrifle (AWP for the Terrorists and Scout for the Counter-Terrorists) *_machinegun (M60) *_grenader (Terrorists will obtain a Glock-18 along with a HE grenade and a Flashbang. CTs will receive a USP and a HE grenade. It has almost the same properties when spawning one with a pistol but they utilize defensive tactics instead of offensive strategies) *_melee (Machete, Terrorists only) *_kamakazi (Suicide belt, Terrorists only) *_law (M72 LAW) Notes *Spawning a NPC will always spawn one with standard uniform. *If the player spawns a NPC that was not meant to appear in a map, the game will freeze. *The Kidotai uses the same spawn code as the GSG-9. *Using the console command "noclip" is necessary when spawning a NPC as they will always spawn "within" the player, with the exception of using the console command "impulse 76". Gallery console_goldsrc.png|The GoldSrc console. console_source.png|The Source console. Category:Gameplay